<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jay Cooks by Badash248</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208845">Jay Cooks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248'>Badash248</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Domestic, Gen, Nightwing - Freeform, Oneshot, tachos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes home from patrol and makes some tachos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jay Cooks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am seriously crushing SO hard on Jason Todd right now. Sorry this one isn't the greatest. Nitro Cold Brew (my other Jason fic) is so much better than this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The window slowly opened in the darkened apartment. A silhouette quietly dropping into the room. The masked man scanned the room before entering further. Once he reached the kitchen he flicked on the light and removed his helmet. Setting it on the counter, he ran a hand through his thick hair. Shaking it out and fluffing up his bangs. The white streak a strong contrast to his otherwise black hair.</p><p>"Hmm... dinner, dinner, dinner... what to eat for dinner." He muttered, heading to the fridge.</p><p>Opening it up he assessed the various contents. <em>Too bad grocery day is tomorrow</em>... the fridge was looking bleak. Groaning he looked into the freezer. Rummaging right to the back, his hand grasped onto something. Pulling it out to examine it he was greeted with an ice encrusted mystery meat. And... he reached back in the freezer to pull out the bag of tater tots from last week. He weighed both items in his hands, thinking over his options for meals. <em>C'mon Jay... think! Dinner... food... sustenance. </em>Seeing no other options he shrugged and tossed the ingredients onto the counter.</p><p>"It'll have to do." He mumbled, returning to the fridge and its bleak contents.</p><p>Grabbing the half block of cheese, jar of olives and two beers. The can hissed as he opened it and took gulp.</p><p>"Okay. Cook the tots first. I think I have a new jar of salsa."</p><p>He spread the tater tots on a baking tray, preheated the oven and shoved them in. Opening the cupboard beside the fridge he found the jar of salsa. Turning over the jar he grimaced when he caught sight of the expiration date. <em>Expired as two years ago. Ehhh... it's new enough. </em></p><p>Placing a pot on the stove top he took a sip of his beer. And plunked the frozen meat into the pot. Cranking the heat to medium Jay put a lid on it to help it defrost faster.</p><p>Reaching for the remote that was lying beside the fridge he pressed the play button. The radio in the living area sprung to life. Bobbing his head to the beat he shredded the cheese and sliced the olives.</p><p>Turning to uncover the pot on the stove he sang softly under his breath. Giving it a quick stir, he took it off the heat and opened the oven. Spooning the meat onto the tater tots. Then spreading the olives and cheese over top. He set the timer for 5 minutes.  <em>And now we wait. </em></p><p>Jason pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his messages to pass the time. An incoming call from Dick made him groan and finish off the first beer.</p><p>"Hey Dickie. What can I do for ya?" He answered while cracking open the second can.</p><p>"Sooooo bored. Nothing is happening in Gotham for once." Dick complained.</p><p>"Uh-huh." Jason switched to speaker phone.</p><p>"You would think since it's so quiet, Bruce would let us call it in early.... God I'm so hungry!"</p><p>"You're always hungry Dick."</p><p>"Need foooood... You got food Jay?" He sounded hopeful.</p><p>Jason hesitated to answer, eyeing the phone warily. He didn't want to share his dinner!</p><p>"You do have food don't you!"</p><p>"No!" Jason answered too quickly. It was then that the oven timer decided to go off. Jason groaned.</p><p>"That was a timer! You're cooking! That's it I'm coming over!" Dick cried, immediately hanging up.</p><p>Jason sighed and turned to the stove. Donning gloves he took out his dinner. It smelled delicious. Opening the salsa jar, he spooned half its contents over the baking pan.</p><p><em>Gotta eat fast. Before birdbrain comes to eat all my food. </em>He took the cooled pan and set it on the coffee table. Jason was halfway through when there was a knock on his window. <em>Damn he's fast when he's hungry.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>